When fabricating parts, it is often important to ensure that the parts are formed with the correct size and shape, as well as features formed on the parts are in the correct position. Current inspection methods for ensuring proper part size, shape, and feature location are typically labor intensive, particularly when the part is relatively large and/or formed of a flexible material. When inspecting a skin used for an aircraft wing, for example, a template may be used that is marked with the proper dimensions and feature locations that is laid over the manufactured part. This process requires the part to be removed from a part conveying carrier and positioned such that it is accessible by workers to place the template over the part. After checking the part, it must then be returned to the carrier for other processes. Removing the part from the carrier, performing the template check, and returning the part to the carrier are performed manually, increasing the time and expense needed to inspect the part.